Truth or Dare, Juudaime?
by DeeMon
Summary: Playing Truth or Dare with the Vongola 10th Generation might be the worst choice to past the time. Reborn idea of having a cup of tea is just too much. What happen if a certain guardian pick the wrong card? And what happen if somebody just appear out of nowhere? This isn't going to be a normal tea party.


**This is my first fanfic, so your review will be love**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**Well then, enjoy the story**

"Juudaime, I have something that might be quite interesting to past the time! Reborn-san passed it to me earlier"

Gokudera smacked the door open and entered the room. On his hands was a very suspicious looking box with a text on it, **Truth or Dare – Vongola style**. Seeing the text, Hibari just snorted and ready to fly out of the window, when suddenly the long awaited Reborn appear.

"Where have you been Reborn? We've been waiting for you for long time," Tsuna said, just to be ignored.

"where do you think you're going Hibari?" asked Reborn, purposely standing right at the window blocking Hibari's way to escape.

Hibari slide his tonfas to his hand, standing in a battle position. "che…get out of the way baby."

Mukuro chuckled, "kufufufu the mighty cloud guardian is afraid to pay ToD"

Hibari feeling insulted, turn around to face the illusionist. Ready to smash that pineapple head into pieces. Mukuro, who really like challenge, get up and hold the trident in his hand. "Hieee…stop Hibari-san, Mukuro!" said Tsuna, only to be ignored again. The two of them charged in, not noticing that Reborn has moved and is now standing between them.

"Really Tsuna, how could you be the Vongola Decimo if you couldn't even manage your own guardians. As for you two, cancel this battle. You could do it after the game. And Mukuro, I assure you this game will be very interesting," Reborn said calming Mukuro and Hibari.

The rest of the guardians just watched the unfolding situation from their sit. Yamamoto was glad that there's not going to be a blood shed in Tsuna's room. Lambo and Ryohei were really excited about the game that they didn't even notice what's going on. And for Gokudera and Chrome, they just calmly sipping their tea.

Being ignored all the time, Tsuna has plenty of time to think. Suddenly, he realized the true reason why Reborn wanted all of the guardians to come together.

'How could I've been so foolish? There's no way Reborn wants us together just to have a cup of tea,' Tsuna thought full of regret.

'Yeah, how foolishly of you my dear student.'

'Hieee Reborn! Stop reading my mind!'

FLASHBACK

Tsuna was on his way home from school. He had just parted with Gokudera and Yamamoto. It was a really hot day and what Tsuna wanted was to quickly go home and take a bath. But no, he had to bump into Reborn who forced him to accompany him to the supermarket. Afraid that he's not going to be home alive, Tsuna just agree and follow Reborn to the supermarket. Finally they were on their way home.

"Tsuna, I want you to gather your guardians and tell them to come here Sunday at noon," said Reborn suddenly when they arrived.

"What for, Reborn?" Tsuna asked, confused and obviously annoyed because he could have got home sooner.

"Just for a cup of tea. A famiglia must always maintain their bond so it will last for a longtime. You don't want your guardians to suddenly turn on you, do you?"

"Of course not, who would even want that?" answered Tsuna, "okay then, I will tell them. Hopefully they can all make it. And don't try something funny Reborn."

'Don't worry Tsuna, it will be nothing but funny, and maybe a bit of chaos.' Tsuna immediately had a bad feeling, seeing Reborn smirking the widest smirk he had ever seen.

END OF FLASHBACK

"…na Tsuna, snap out of it," said Yamamoto, snapping Tsuna back to reality. 'I knew this was a bad idea, why can't I just trust my intuition?'

"Well now that Juudaime is back from his daydream, we should start the game."

"And yes we shall. I have to explain it to you first though, it's a little bit different from the regular ToD. You're not going to take turn and ask your friends. One person have to spin the bottle, the person that the bottle point to have to take one card from the Truth stacks or Dare stacks. And then they have to do what the card tell them to," explained Reborn, "do you all understand?"

"Yes," they chorused (well not actually all of them, Hibari, Mukuro, and Gokudera just nodded their head).

"Then let the game begin! And may I tell you beforehand, this is the specially made Vongola version of the game, so you're the first one to play it. Ohh and the game finished when all the players at least have one turn."

"Whaaaaat?" Tsuna cried, depressed.

'This is going to be a long day' thought the rest of them.

Reborn spin the bottle. It stopped and pointed to Lambo. "Lambo-san picks dare!" he took a card from the Dare stacks and read it out loud, "The card says: Jump out of the window and run as fast as you could to the nearest beach, you could come back if you bring the sea water as proof." Lambo cried, jump out of the window, and they didn't know how to react (to laugh at his stupidity or symphatize his bad luck).

"Well at least the stupid cow won't be back for a while," Gokudera said in relief.

The game went smoothly after Lambo left. Just the normal thing you would ask or dare your friends to. Nothing interesting happened. They have been playing for two hours nonstop but there's still two people who haven't got their turn yet. Tsuna and Hibari. Bored to death, Reborn decided to finish the game. He told Tsuna to go and have his turn. After that would be Hibari's turn.

Tsuna picked out the card from the Truth stacks. He read what the card says, and just stare at the card.

"Read what the card says out loud Tsuna," said Reborn.

"Ehh… Emm… 'Who do you love the most out of all the players?'"

All the boredom in everyone's face gone in just a second. All eyes stared at Tsuna, waiting for the answer. 'Maybe I should just answer Chrome? Yeah it would be a safe answer,' thought Tsuna.

"You have to tell the truth Tsuna," warned Reborn. His eyes glinting and his lips smirking in a dangerous way.

'Uhh I forgot about Reborn…' Tsuna whined. "Emm the person I love the most, out of all the player is Hibari-san."

Hibari, for once loose his cold face and blush a little. But he kept staring at Tsuna, and it makes Tsuna blush uncontrollably. You could just imagine how the rest of them reacted. Yamamoto is the only one who could keep his calm. Ryohei kept talking about how EXTREME it was. Lambo (he had just come back) laughed ohh-so-hard that pissed Reborn of and throw him out the window. Mukuro just chuckled and congratulate Tsuna and Hibari. Gokudera and Chrome blushed real hard that cause them to almost fainting. And Reborn, that evil smirk just grew wider and wider.

"Let's carry on then. Your turn Hibari," Reborn said, bringing back Hibari's old self.

Hibari took a card from the Dare stacks. His blush came straight away after he read the card, "Kiss the player in front of you ON THE LIPS with your eyes close." And guess who's the player in front of Hibari? Yes, it's none other than TSUNA.

What happened next? Only God knows what happen to the rest of the player.

Hibari, being a man of his word, take the challenge and walk closely to Tsuna. He close his eyes and kissed Tsuna. When he opened his eyes, what he sees makes him wish that he had never been born. He prepared himself to kiss Tsuna, the delicate girl-looking boy, not the noisy shark from the Varia!

How could this happen? Well, Reborn forgot to told them that today the Varia will come and visit the Sawada household. Being the Varia, they must come with a surprising entrance, no?

So, they decided to jump out of the helicopter and landed safely in the yard. But, due to a certain prince, Squalo's parachute wasn't working and he fell through the roof and landed in front of Hibari. Causing his lips to met with Squalo's.

If you still wondering what happen after this, then I have just one thing to say. All hell broke loose.

**Pleaseee review**

**And thank you for reading it till the end, i know it's still not good**


End file.
